Atlantean
Atlanteans are an ancient race of Extraterrestrial humans with Origins on Earth. Their current Homeworld is Osiris in the Ra System, a G5V Class Star System 500 Lightyears from Earth. Appearance Tlavati The Tlavati Atlanteans have a wide range of skin tones ranging from dark to a rather pale complexion their eyes tend to have more variety in color than in Terrans. Most notably you can find eyes in the colors of red, orange, and other colors not found in Terrans. A notable trait of their eyes is that they can also be multi-colored or multi-shaded. Atlantean's bodies will often be covered in tattoos of some sort in various tribal patterns. The colors of these tattoos range in blues and greens as well as whites and golds and reds or purples. The hair ranges in various colors and shades from reds and whites, to blondes, browns, and blacks. However what makes them stand out most is their unnatural looking hair colors such as green, blue, pink, purple, and the like. A common name for the Tlavati postulated by anthropologists whom discovered fossils of them on earth is Cro-Magnon. Rmoahal The Rmoahal Atlanteans are an odd group because they differ greatly in appearance and biology than the Tlavati. Typically a Rmoahal's skin is an unusual color such as blue or green in a more natural tone. These skin tones are paired with unusual hair color which is one of only two significant traits they share with the Tlavati. Their eyes are the only other significant trait they share with the Tlavati often coming in various and often considered rare colors. Their hands and feet have retractable webbing for swimming and they can breath underwater through their skin. Any tattoos on these beings are often found all over the body as opposed to one or two body parts. These versions of Atlanteans branched off from typical ones in the race's earlier years when some Atlanteans were more suited to coastal and semi-aquatic environments. These are less common than terrestrials with most of them chosen to remain on earth as they could survive the great flood with ease. Some people in the past may have mistaken these beings for mermaids. The legendary Sea Peoples were of this race. Abilities and Traits They are much more suited for battle and survival than their predecessors. Even with mortal wounds they can still fight on the battlefield based on sheer will alone. They have enhanced forms of regeneration and possess strength that surpasses a great ape. They are renowned for their intelligence and critical thinking skills as well as their spiritual prowess and physical strength. They are an extraterrestrial race of humans with vast amounts of power and skill. Atlanteans have a strong affinity for Magic due to their Psionic prowess. It isn't uncommon for Atlanteans to master more than five magics within their first three decades of their lives. Atlanteans possess extreme durability and can survive being thrown through several buildings. Their robustness comes from early modern humans on earth a trait that Terrans and Lemurians lack completely. This means it is extremely difficult to break their bones or give them illness. Their vitality is extreme giving them enhanced regeneration abilities and extremely long lifespans. Atlanteans are stronger than a gorilla having about 13 to 17 times the physical strength of Terrans, allowing them to rival even the Draconians and Annunaki in close combat. Their reflexes and speed are traits that anyone whom encounters these people fear the most. Their reaction time allows them to dodge almost anything thrown at them. They possess a higher visual acuity than most Human species on average having 20/16 to 20/8 vision with the best being around 20/4 to 20/2 vision which is just as rare as 20/8 vision is in Terrans. Lemurians are in second place regarding visual Acuity and Terrans in last. In short Atlanteans have the best visual acuity of any species of Human allowing them to see farther and in greater detail. Their intelligence and ability to process data and learn new things surpass most other human species and it is not uncommon for an Atlantean to fully learn 5 magics within the first few decades of life. It is this trait that makes them highly adaptable and feared. Their other physical senses are enhanced as well, being able to track down targets via scent. Their emotional intelligence is high as well but like any being they can still misunderstand emotional signals, especially when they can disguise their true emotions just as well. Brain Structure The brain structure of the Atlanteans is similar to those with Autism except these brains are the original complete form. Their cranial capacity is larger than average to accommodate the enlarged Amygdala and Dramatic Increase of Mental Processes per second. As a result they perceive reality on a higher level of consciousness and have a larger affinity to Psionics and Magic than that of the Typical Modern Terran. Autism in Terrans is a result of Avatism involving Atlantean Trace Genes just as Red Hair and White Hair is or even the RH Negative Gene. The reason why Terrans with this Atlantean Trait have Sensory and Motor Control problems is because of an Incompatibility issue between Mind and Body just as a Computer does with certain Third Party Drivers or Hardware. It is theorized that over time Terrans with Autism will overcome this Incompatibility issue via natural selection and evolution, aiding them into further consciousness ascension. Warrior Instinct Most Atlanteans tend to have some form of increased Aggressiveness, Assertiveness, and Passionate Tendencies that differs them from other Human species. These traits are considered normal for their species because of their inbred warrior instinct. This also makes them potentially more violent on average compared to Aryans and Lemurians. This behavior, although potentially destructive, is seen as a necessity for the galaxy by most in the Galactic Federation of Light. This is mainly in due part to the notoriety the Atlanteans earned during previous wars and how it acts as a deterrent. The Atlanteans are one of the few species in the Galactic Federation with such behaviors of persistence and potential violence. The Atlanteans simply see it as a prime example of their harmony and connection with nature itself including their very own predatory instincts as Humans. The way these behaviors manifest themselves vary greatly between individuals and groups. Aging Process The Aging process is similar to an Aryan within the first 20 years. However the aging process slows significantly up until 30 years of age when they begin aging 1 year every decade. Brain and hormonal development completes in their 20s just like Aryans albeit at a slower pace. Ages 1-20 Yrs Aging process is similar to that of Aryans only aging a year each year. This considerably slows at age 20 onward. Ages 20-25 Yrs Atlanteans begin to age slower as they approach full maturity only aging 2 years in the course of five. A 25 year old Atlantean is biologically similar to a 22 year old Aryan. Ages 25-30 Yrs Atlanteans aging process slows to at least five times slower than that of Aryans. This means they only age 1 year in the course of 5 years. A 30 year old Atlantean is biologically similar to a 23 year old Aryan. At this point an Atlantean begins to complete the final stage of maturation. Ages 30+ Yrs At this point Atlanteans' aging process slows to a point of aging 1 year every decade. A 100 year old Atlantean is biologically similar to a 30 year old Aryan. At this point in time an Atlantean has reached full maturity. Crystal Seeding Atlanteans have a strange and mysterious Ability to create and seed Rare Star Crystals as well as seed existing Quartz Crystals with similar properties. It is ultimately unknown why Atlanteans have this unique power but it is often attributed to their close connection with the Divine as is implied in their culture. It is unknown if Aryans by extension have this unique power however one thing is certain, it is the ability to produce these crystals that has led them to be so powerful as a civilization and this trait is only shared by two other races, the Lemurians and Arcturians. The most well known product of this power are the Atlantean and Lemurian Starseed Quartz of Earth. Culture Values Atlanteans Value family, friends, honor, love, faith, and knowledge. They are a warrior race and often seen as warriors of justice in the galaxy despite their violent and arrogant tendencies. They are a heavily spiritual people and strive for knowledge and truth as well as strength and power while pursuing love. They have very strong convictions and will fight to protect what they love. They will extend an olive branch to others but betray them and they will kill you with the arrows instead. Religion Atlanteans believe that Science and Religion go hand in hand that they are essentially two sides of the same coin and no one can understand the universe without coexistence of the two in one philosophy. Most Atlanteans are mystic types, often seeking enlightenment and guidance within themselves. They are frequent practitioners of Magic with it being a core part in their civilization. Atlanteans believe that even mathematics itself can be a form of spell casting as it is commonly used in scientific research and development of new technology. They are considered Pantheists. Names Naming is a complex ideology in Atlantean Culture. A majority of names in Atlantean Culture are either Latin or Greek with Egyptian being a bit scarcer. Atlanteans often give names that compose a phrase. However, there is another name given to Atlanteans in the Atlantean Language called an Ancestral Name. These are sacred names that are generally kept secret and only spoken of within familial or spousal rituals and customs such as Marriage and Coming of Age Ceremonies. Language Structure The Atlantean Language is described by Atlantologists as Paleo-Sanskrit or Paleo-Sumerian. And had a combination of characteristics akin to both the Afroasiatic and Indo-European Languages. It was a Heiroglyphic Language predating most Cuneiform and other well known scripts. As a result very few people are able to decipher it's texts with one notable person being Edgar Cayce. Alphabet Hieratic Demotic Dialects The Atlantean Language has many dialects. Dialects vary upon geographical placement and often coincide with what type of terrain and climate they live in. They also vary depending on what sounds they experience in such environments. This follows their Psychoacoustic tendencies that are prevalent in their languages. Accents The Accents of Atlanteans resemble greatly that of British Accents or Old South Accents. However the strength of the accent varies depending on the location. History Origins Atlanteans themselves, alongside the now critically endangered Lemurians, branched off of the now Extinct Hyperborean Race somewhere between 50,000 and 40,000 years ago. The Atlanteans were more robust than their Lemurian counterparts and could live longer. Descendants of Atlanteans and Lemurians remain within the Terrans to this day as the Aryan Race. Aryans are the Anatomically Modern Terrans that broke off of the Atlanteans and Lemurians around 30,000 years ago due to Human Evolution. The Hyperborean Race Evolved 60,000 years ago due to Martians and Maldekians interbreeding with the Polarians. Polarians were the Archaic Homo Sapiens that inhabited Earth prior to the arrival of the Maldekian Exiles and Martian Astronauts. Pre-War History Atlante-Lemurian War Post-Cataclysm Resettlement Civil War Restoration Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 19:51, November 29, 2017 (UTC) *'Homo Sapiens Atlanticus' roughly means Atlantean Wise Man. **Their Counterparts, the Lemurians are designated as Homo Sapiens Lemurianus which roughly means Lemurian Wise Man. **The Descendants of he Atlanteans and Lemurians, the Aryans, are refered to as Homo Sapiens Aryanus while their archaic Terran Ancestors the Polarians often referred to as Homo Sapiens Idaltu and occasionally Homo Sapiens Polarianus is now extinct due to natural selection. Homo Sapiens Aryanus means Aryan Wise Man or Noble Wise Man while Homo Sapiens Idaltu means Elder Wise Man or First Born Wise Man. *Frontiers of Anthropology: Paleo-Sanskrit *PDF: Atlantean Names Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Races